


Userper king

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Character, Grinding, Gross, High School, M/M, Nicknames, Prom, Sexy Times, Suits, Top Steve Harrington, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Its prom night.He's thought alot about this night but he's never thought about his crown on someone else's head before.And yet there is it, his crown, sat askew on a bed of golden curls.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Userper king

"So good for me, Stevie."

Its prom night.

Its prom night and Steve's thought about this particular night alot over the years. Practiced speeches in the mirror with a paper crown from a christmas cracker left over from last year type of thing. Sat in Tommy's basement with hormone fueled zits and voice cracks as they talked about his coronation type of thing. Stared at the framed picture of his mom in her tiara and saw it as a family succession type of thing. Imagined Nancy in his arms as they ruled as king and queen of Hawkins high type of thing.

He's thought alot about this night but he's never thought about his crown on someone else's head before.

And yet there is it, _his_ crown, sat askew on a bed of golden curls.

He thinks, he thinks _this_ is the only way he could have ever relinquished his crown and be truly happy about it.

"Wanna know what I think?" Billy asks as he pulls on his bow tie. Bites his lip as his hands slowly stroke down the lapels of Steve's tux. Fingertips playing with the buttons of his dress pants and it takes everything in Steve not to squirm underneath him. To lay still and grip the meat of his thighs as Billy rocks against him with little half hearted rolls of his hips. "Want to know what I've been thinking about all _year_?"

"Yeah, shit, _yeah_ ," He does. Fuck, does he ever.

Breathes heaving, he tries to pull closer, grabs onto Billy's braces, _pulls_ , and sits up so he can hear his next words breathed right into his ear. Doesnt want to miss a _thing_ because its bound to be gross. Billy is _Gross_. Steve found out pretty quick he fucking loves it. Found out he may be a little gross too. He wants billy to wet his skin as he breathes those next words, wants to lick the sweat from his neck and feed the taste back to him but hands push back against his sternum, keep him down, _pinned_. Hears Billy tut in disapproval, a quite _be a good boy Stevie_.

Steve groans and let's the braces slip through his fingers to slap back against his chest, pleads, " _billy_ ,"

Its prom night.

Its prom night and hes got billy hargrove on his lap, in _his_ bed, and-

Billy hums, thoughtful, "Think your forgetting something princess,"

Hes such a piece of _shit_ , Steve thinks. A gross _asshole_. The type of guy who spits in a persons mouth as he fucks them. The type who dips his own fingers in his ass and licks the come off them like hes _starving_.

The type of guy who expects Steve to say all breathless, "king billy."

His eyelashes flutter as billy rocks just a little bit more firmly, manages to focus just as Billy's eyes crinkle and shine and his lips split around a breathy laugh as Steve struggles to keep it together just from abit of god damn _humping_.

Billy purrs, "That's right, baby."

Purrs as Steve sees his crown glint in the light of the bedside lamp. Sighs as Steve reaches out and glides his hands across tanned skin exposed by a half buttoned dress shirt. Feels Muscles ripple with Billy's motions, his medallion swaying, his eyes never straying from Steve's as he swipes over hardened nipples.

“You know what I've been thinking?"

Steve swallows, shakes his head, _no_.

"You finger me open and dick me down _hard_. I want to go so hard I can taste you on the back of my _teeth_.” he says, says it in that voice that isnt _asking_ , says it like it's not even a suggestion. Orders it as he tips his head down to look at Steve properly and licks his lips like hes imaging it already. Eyes dropping to his mouth, leaning down that bit closer like he just cant help himself and back up again to meet his eyes. He feels a hand leave the buttons of his pants. Feels it slip downwards between them and squeeze him through his pants. His body seizing as he gasps and Billy whispers, voice deep and full of gravel, "Give me my throne to sit on, _king Steve_."

And really, who was he to deny royalty?


End file.
